Soledad y traición
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Me siento sola en mi cuarto, la oscuridad me invade convirtiendose en mi fiel compañera. Llevo cuatro meses sin estar junto a ti por culpa del trabajo. Ya ni me miras, me evitas cuando te intento besar o abrazar. Siempre me das la escusa que estas cansado, pero se que es mentira. Hoy es nuestro aniversario y no te has acordado. Voy a buscarte y te encuentro besando a Tashigi. ZxR.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **Pov de Robin.**

Suspiro. Es lo único que hago en estos días, suspirar en la oscuridad de mi hogar, si lo puedo llamar hogar. Me levanto derrotada de mi cama. El despertador marcaba las tres de la mañana. Aun así se podía escuchar perfectamente los coches de la calle y las personas. Pero eso no me molesta, te acabas acostumbrando.

Pero ese no es el motivo por lo que este suspirando y que yo estuviera tan depresiva y que casi este llorando todo el rato por las esquinas. Me acerco a la enorme ventana de mi habitación demostrando una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Cada vez que me asomo se me olvida por un segundo mi sufrimiento, pero hoy no conseguía olvidar nada.

Observo las luces de los vehículos, de los puestos comerciales, las señales publicitarias, el cielo despejado con pocas estrellas a causa de la contaminación de la ciudad. La luna se me refleja en el rostro acompañándome en estas frías noches. Me abrazo para refugiarme de él, pero creo que realmente necesito un abrazo.

Me siento tan sola. Temo a la oscuridad, temo dormir sola. Suena estúpido. Una chica que había pasado toda su vida sola, ahora más que nunca se sentía sola. Ridículo.

Suspiro vencida. Tengo unas ganas de llorar, pero es tan absurdo llorar por una tontería. Es una estupidez pero porque me duele pensarlo, pensar de que estoy sola, pensar de que me siento abandonada.

No debería sentirme sola. Tengo unos amigos fantásticos y únicos que siempre están conmigo. Ellos no me dejan ningún segundo en paz, los veo todos los días. Cuando puedo quedo con Nami para ir de comprar o ir a tomar algo para olvidarse de, según ella, su estúpido marido, Luffy. No podía con él y su hijo pequeño de tres años, que siempre venía con nosotras. Era adorable mi sobrino. Entiendo que muchas veces necesitaba despejarse, porque su hijo era igual que nuestro capitán. Fufufufu.

Siempre le invitaba a un helado en el restaurante de Sanji, sigue de pervertido como siempre, al igual que Brook. En el Baratie, donde trabaja cocinero-san, nos reuníamos todos los sábados después de salir de nuestros respetivos trabajos. Franky y Usopp hicieron un negocio, son los mejores mecánicos del mundo. Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir mañana a por la moto y ya aprovechó a ver a Chopper y Law, que trabajan en el hospital. Ya que mañana no tengo tanto ajetreo.

Coloco mi sien en el frio cristal, intentando ser dura y fría como siempre. Me siento una imbécil por sentirme sola. Quiero romper todas las cosas de mi habitación, me daba absolutamente igual si era algo muy caro. Quería romper todo. Necesitaba liberar tensión acumulada.

Al principio me justificaba porque estaba estresada a causa del trabajo, pero con los pasos de las semanas, me fui dando cuentas de unas cuantas cosas.

Ya directamente abrazo a la soledad. Es la única que me abraza y me acompaña, levantándome con ella cada mañana.

Oigo la puerta principal del piso abrirse. Unos segundos después, unos pasos pesados que se dirigen a la habitación. Paso de ir a ver quién es. Solo hay una persona que podía ser. Haces unas semanas, me hubiera dado igual la hora…las tres o las siete de la mañana, me hubiera dado absolutamente igual. Me hubiera levantado y le hubiera dado la bienvenida con un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

Pero para que, si cuando lo hacía me lo negaba y directamente se iba a la cama porque estaba cansado. Esa es la excusa de siempre, la rutina de siempre. Siento que abre la puerta del cuarto. Me giro levemente para confirmar lo que ya sabía. De que había llegado.

Por la puerta entraba mi marido y mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero ahora no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Al girarme se me callo un tirante de mi camisón que revelaba mis pechos y me hacía muy sexy. A ver si con esa me hacía caso o por lo menos recibía un maldito abrazo por parte de mi Espada…es decir de Zoro.

Le miro con inexpresión con los brazos cruzados resaltando mi escote y mis enormes pechos. Nunca había necesitado hacer estas estupideces para que un hombre se fijara en mí o para llamar la atención.

Espere a que entrara para acercarme a él con un movimiento de caderas que siempre le volvía loco o eso pensaba. Siempre que lo hacia él se lanzaba a mi loco por besarme. Esos momentos que parecíamos unos completos adolescentes y hacíamos estupideces y siempre estábamos juntos daba igual la situación. Siempre estábamos juntos. Ahora sí que tenía ganas de llorar, pero debería ser fuerte.

Le agarre de la corbata azul que le regale en navidad haciéndole una broma. Me acerco a su rostro de forma sensual acariciando su pelo verde que tanto amaba. Si no era por las buenas seria por las malas. Le sonreí de una forma tierna. Abrazándole. Es una costumbre que nunca cambiaria.

-¿Qué tal el día?-me acerque a sus labios para besarle, pero él me separo con delicadeza.

-Mujer, estoy cansado. Mejor otro día.-empezó a desatarse su corbata ignorándome.

-De acuerdo.-agache la mirada triste. Solo quería un abrazo nada más o un beso, un gesto que demuestre que me sigue amando.

Se desvistió rápidamente dejando su ropa en una silla. Dormía en bóxer como siempre. No tardo en dos segundo en dormirse espatarrado en la cama roncando. Era un milagro que las cosas de la habitación no se cayeran. Fufufufufu.

Le arrope y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Descansa.-solo recibí un ronquido suyo.

Pobre trabajaba mucho. Es lo malo de ser el jefe de una empresa tan importante como la suya. Su empresa era reconocida por todo el planeta y esto era la consecuencia de tener tantas responsabilidades. O eso me intentaba creer.

Salí de la habitación a punto de llorar. Llegue a la cocina y me serví una copa de vino. Que mejor forma de ahogar las penas. Tranquilos no soy alcohólica. Fufufufufu. No tiene alcohol, aunque unas cuantas veces desearía hacerlo.

Y os preguntareis el motivo.

Hace desde casi cuatro meses de que Zoro se comportaba de forma extraña. Llegaba hasta las tantas de la noche y cuando me despertaba no estaba. Decía que su empresa estaba en un importante proyecto que haría su sueño realidad. Y eso me hacía mucha ilusión, le apoyaba al máximo. Todo iba bien, pero después todo iba a peor. Dejo el kendo, su gran pasión, cuando iba a su trabajo para comer juntos y pasar un rato decía que estaba ocupado o tenía una reunión. Muchas veces no iba ni a casa. Más de una vez había estado una semana sin pisar nuestro hogar. Cuando quedábamos para estar los dos juntos o pasar un rato con los chicos nunca aparecía y me decía la misma escusa. No puedo.

Con el paso del tiempo empecé a pensar de que ya no le atraía, que ya se había muerto lo nuestro, que ya no me amaba o que tenía a otra. Y cada vez pienso eso. La inseguridad me gana en estos momentos.

Entiendo que no tenga tiempo para nada, pero eso de no verle, ni escucharle durante una semana. No es justificado. Cuando le iba a visitar estaba ocupado, cuando le llamaba o le enviaba un wasap no me lo cogía, me colgaba o me dejaba en visto los mensajes. Cuando llegaba a casa e intentaba besarle me hacia la cobra, al igual cuando le intentaba seducir. Ni siquiera comíamos juntos.

Llevo tres meses sin que me dé un beso, que me abrace, que me haga el amor, que salgamos juntos o estemos un momento sin que el este todo el rato con el móvil en la oreja.

Si no fuera por la alianza que tenía en el dedo corazón, diría que no estoy casada. Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que se solucione porque yo ya he hecho lo imposible. Me siento abandonada e ignorada. Antes no era así, siempre buscábamos un momento para nosotros, pero ahora hasta su actitud había cambiado. Me trataba como una desconocida.

No pido nada imposible, pero porque veía que era una cosa imposible. Maldecía un millón de veces su trabajo, pero era el sueño de Zoro y tenía que estar feliz por él y claro que le apoyo, pero…no sé.

Suspire bebiendo un trago de mi copa. Hoy es nuestro aniversario, hace 4 años desde que nos casamos, 7 años de que se declaró todo lo que sentía por mí. Quien diría que mi mejor amigo se me declarara con solo 17 años. Esta fecha es mi preferida.

Recuerdo el momento como si fuera hoy, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y nunca me había arrepentido de la decisión que tome, es la única que no me arrepiento. Me bebí la botella de vino, no sé qué hora podía ser, pero me daba igual. Mi vida no iba ser más triste de lo que estaba. Rezaba solo por un día más de esta tortura.

Me dormí en el sofá recordando momento donde los dos éramos felices y no le consumía todo su tiempo su maldita empresa. Lo que más echaba de menos era cuando le iba a ver a entrenar o en una competición de kendo. Que recuerdo. Donde estaba las bromas, las peleas, las tonterías y aventuras que pasábamos juntos.

Suena egoísta por desear que todo volviera como antes.

.

.

.

Acababa de salir de mi trabajo e iba directa a casa, hoy era nuestro aniversario y como cualquier persona estaría feliz porque seguro que tenía un plan romántico con su pareja, pero yo no. Solo con verle hoy me conformaba. Iba a preparar una cena romántica. Esta sería la última oportunidad de conseguir a volver a enamorar a mi hombre.

Parecía que iba a llover, tenía toda la pinta. Debería darme prisa si no quería mojarme y poder preparar todo. Rezo porque Zoro no se le haya olvidado esta fecha tan importante. Nunca celebraba estas cosas igual que el día de san Valentín, me parecía una estupidez porque siempre había que demostrar lo que sientes por tu pareja cada dia. Pero ahora lo necesitaba, era como si fuera mi última esperanza. Por qué esa fecha, ese día y ese mes no paso solo un acontecimiento sino varios. Era su día, el día que contaba tantas cosas.

Iba tan concentrada pensando en la receta que me había dado Sanji, mientras llamaba a Zoro para saber la hora que iba a llegar a casa, pero no me lo cogía. Es otra situación me hubiera preocupado, pero siempre me lo hace no lo tome importancia, pero una pizca de mí se preocupaba por él. Deje de llamarle, no quería deprimirme más. Hoy al despertarme estaba sola en casa. Que bien forma empezar el día. Sola y medio llorando. Algo me devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Cerca de allí divise a Zoro con una chica que al principio no reconocí. Era Tashigi su secretaria.

Parecía que estaban hablando de algo, seguramente de trabajo y el proyecto tan secreto que tenían en mano. Me acerque para saludarle e irnos junto como hacíamos hace 4 meses. Es lo que más necesitaba, estar un rato con él y celebrar nuestro aniversario con algo tranquilo.

Pero me detuve, el móvil se me cayó al suelo, me quede sorprendida, quería morir, llorar, golpear hasta asesinar en ese instante. Solté una lágrima de dolor. Mi corazón se detuvo.

Zoro estaba…besando a Tashigi. No…no… ¡NO! Quise gritar e insultar unas cuantas cosas que sería raro en mí. Pero no podía, no entendía por que no podía. Me había quedado de piedra y solo las lágrimas que caían eran las únicas que gritaban por mí y expresaban lo que sentía. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Tarde dos segundos en responder.

¿No sabía qué hacer? Por qué ahora entendía unas cuantas cosas. Por esa llegaba tarde por que se estaría acostando con esa zorra, por eso no quería que estuviera cerca de el por qué no ya no sentía nada, por eso no tenía tiempo, porque estaba con ella, haciendo…mejor no pensarlo. Esto estaba muerto.

Aproveche de que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y empecé a correr en dirección a casa llorando. Me daba igual si alguien me veía. Solo quiero llegar a casa encerrarme en la habitación y llorar y romper cosas. Por qué había sido tan estúpida. Pensando que todo se podía solucionar, de creer su mentira de que estaba trabajando y que no tenía ni un segundo para mí. Ahora tenía todo sentido.

De repente empezó a llover camuflándose las gotas de agua con mis lágrimas.

Llegue a casa destrozada, no sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir. Tarde o temprano le vería su asqueroso rostro, vivimos en el mismo sitio por desgracia. Y que le iba hacer cuando le tuviera enfrente, le golpearía ese fue mi primer impulso, le insultaría, le pediría el divorcio. Estoy perdiendo el control, me dejo llevar por la oscuridad y eso me encanta.

Estaba enfadada y a la vez deprimida, el amor de mi vida me había engañado con otra. Me siento traicionada y tonta por no darme cuenta. Caí al suelo en una esquina llorando y a la vez pensando que podía hacer. No quería ni verle en pintura. Me abrazaba a las rodillas intentando pensar que hacer, pero ninguna idea venia. Debo actuar rápido.

Eleve la mirada encontrándome con una foto donde estábamos los dos en un pueblo cerca de aquí, allí donde empezó todo, mi noviazgo, mi primera vez, cuando me pidió matrimonio y la luna de miel. Era un lugar mágico, era mi lugar preferido.

No lo dude más, por una vez seguí mi impulso. Rápidamente cogí una mochila y metí todas las cosas necesarias para unos días, ropa, dinero y cosas que seguro que necesitaría. Quería estar lejos de él.

Tenía todo preparado, no se me olvidaba nada. Mire por última vez mi hogar. Deje en la mesa la alianza y una nota que ponía solo una palabra. "Adiós"

Esto era el fin. El fin de todo. Me escape por detrás para no ser detectada. Sin tiempo que perder fui corriendo la estación de trenes para coger un billete. Ya me había encargado de todo. Suerte que no hubo ningún problema al escapar de allí. No me encontré con Zoro. Seguramente seguía comiendo la boca a esa víbora o estaría en hotel haciendo cualquier cosa. Apreté los puños dejando los nudillos en blanco. Las ganas de lanzar un puñetazo eran insoportables.

Fue todo muy fácil que parecía que lo tenía planeado desde hace meses y en el fondo temía la posibilidad de que el tuviera un aventura pero lo rechazaba por que confiaba en él y conocía perfectamente. Error. Cogió mi confianza y la lanzo a la basura.

-¡Atención! El tren con destino a One Piece está a punto de salir.- escuche del altavoz. Llego a tiempo.

Pague el billete y corrí hacia el tren. No podía perderlo, por suerte que estaba en forma física y llegue justo a tiempo. Me encantaba delante de la puerta del tren. Como podía ser que dudara aun, con el daño que me había hecho. Solo un paso decidiría todo, irme y desaparecer o volver y matar a esa tal Tashigi. Reconozco que la segunda era muy tentadora.

Pero decidí la primera, di el paso antes de que cerrara la puerta del tren y desaparecer para siempre. Y es lo que iba hacer.

-Adiós, Zoro.- y las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí. Esto era el principio del fin.

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Este fic está compuesto por dos capítulos, este y me falta otro. Espero que os haya gustado otra de mis alocadas ideas, pero se me ocurrió de la nada. Este es mi primer universo alternativo. Y no sé qué decir la verdad, no se me ocurre nada. Bueno, solo que perdón por las faltas de ortografía, bss. Y que me comentéis si os gusta y de vuestras hipótesis alocada. Puede que os sorprenda en el capítulo siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
Suspiro derrotada, sin ganas de pensar y menos sentir. Me encuentro en la ducha intentando refugiarme del frio, pero me daba igual. Era una simple marioneta sin alma, sin vida propia. Las gotas de agua se mezclan con mis lágrimas de dolor arrastrándolas y recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro y cuerpo. Desearía tanto que fuera tan fácil dejar de sentir este dolor que me oprimía el corazón y me dejaba sin aliento.

Deseaba tanto que las gotas de aguas cicatrizaran mi corazón destrozado. Abandono mi cuerpo, deseo un millón de veces de olvidar todo relacionado con él. Puede que me resbale con el agua de la duche, caiga y me dé en la cabeza en el bordillo produciéndome amnesia. Sonrió de forma macabra, no sería una mala idea eso de perder la memoria.

Es una estupidez y sé que no debería hacer broma de este tipo, pero quiero olvidar a Zoro, pero no puedo…no puedo. Llore en silencio apoyando mi frente en los azulejos azules de la ducha. ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?

Todas nuestra relación, los momentos juntos desde de que éramos pequeños, nuestra amistad. Le amaba, todo de él, tu cabezonería, tu orgullo, tu sentido de la orientación, tu amor por las katanas, la forma de enamorarme en privado, tu timidez, lo mucho que odiabas las matemáticas…amaba cada una de sus facetas, hasta tu sonrisa psicópata. Le amo demasiado que estoy hecho un lio. Había tirado por el desagua todo. Siempre estuve con él, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Éramos enemigos, luego amigos, después novios, matrimonio y ahora desconocidos.

Quiero dejar de sentir este dolor, tristeza combinado con soledad, mi amiga fiel que ha estado acompañándome estos días, ahora mismo le abrazo y es la única que me es leal.

La imagen de Zoro besando a esa víbora me persigue cada segundo. Me golpeaba con fuerza y cada vez me dolía más. No entiendo por qué Zoro me hizo esto. Él no era así, el me había demostrado un montón de veces de que me quería, pero ahora siento que solo estaba fingiendo, de que hace tiempo había dejado de quererme y por eso ahora esta con esa…maldita.

Lentamente me deslizo por la pared de la ducha abrazándome las rodillas llorando a mares. Me daba igual si alguien me escucha. Solo quiero estar sola, que nadie me molestara, que nadie me consolara. Ahogarme en lágrimas y alcohol.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Repetía un montón de veces en alto y en mi mente. ¿Qué hice mal? Esa fue la primera pregunta que me hice cuando recupere la compostura. Que había echo mal para que el me mintiera y se fuera con esa víbora.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando con su secretaria? Seguro que la mayoría diréis ahora mismo que era lo típico de cualquier telenovela, de que un famoso empresario le pone los cuernos con la secretaria. Esto es la realidad. Me siento tan culpable de no a verme dado cuenta y hacer el tonto pensando que todo se iba a solucionar. Soy una imbécil. Golpeo la pared de la ducha con fuerza sin importarme si me hago daño o me corto, ya no siento dolor, nada se comparaba con lo que siento en el pecho. Ni siquiera cuando murió mi madre y mi mejor amigo Saúl. Me dolía tanto. Esto era un nuevo nivel.

Miro mis manos que se arrugan con el agua y mis lágrimas. Salí de la ducha secándome rápido y poniéndome un pijama improvisado, una camiseta sin manga, una chequera deportiva y mis bragas negras.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me acerque a la ventana de mi habitación. La tormenta iba cada vez a peor que no me dejaba observar el precioso lago que siempre me enamoraba cada vez más, pero ahora no podía ver por culpa de la tormenta, lluvias y rayos, eran las culpables y los sonidos que me acompañaban en mi hundimiento. El cristal estaba helado al tacto y lleno de vaho, pero me daba igual. Apoye mi cuerpo observando el espectáculo natural. Si llega a ser otro momento me asustaría con cualquier rayo. Desde que era pequeña me han asustado las tormentas porque me recordaba mi infancia atormentada.

Pero ahora sonreía de forma psicópata disfrutando el sonido de los rayos y poco a poco me dejaba arrastrar por la oscuridad, pensando en cosas horribles que me gustaría que le pasara a la víbora que me había quitado mi hombre.

¡TANTAS VECES ME HABIA QUEDADO EN VELA PARA SABER QUE ESTABAS BIEN!

¡TANTOS INTENTOS DE QUE ME DIERAS UN BESO O UN ABRAZO POR LO MENOS PARA QUE LUEGO ME RECHAZARAS Y ME PONIERAS LA MISMA ESCUSA QUE SIEMPRE ME CREIA UNA Y OTRAA VEZ!

¡TANTAS VECES HABIA INTENTADO VERTE EN TU TRABAJO PARA PREGUNTARTE COMO ESTABAS O PARA PASAR UN RATO JUNTOS!

¡TANTAS LLAMADAS Y MENSAJES TE ENVIE PARA NO RECIBIR RESPUESTA!

¡CUANTAS LAGRIMAS TENGO QUE DESPERDICIAR PARA OLVIDARTE!

Ahora entendía todo. Tenías a otra que te hacia todo eso y por lo que he visto tiene que ser mejor que yo.

Sigo observando el paisaje oscuro. Ahora mismo mi mente se ha colapsado con tantos recuerdos felices con él y uno de ellos como se declaró. Fue en esta misma habitación. Fuimos a una excursión con los chicos, yo en ese momento estaba enamorada de él. Gracias al sentido de la orientación del peliverde, nos perdimos nosotros dos solos. En ese día me dispuse a decir todo lo que sentía por él, pero tenía miedo de que el me rechazara, porque en esos tiempo yo no era muy guapa y era del montón, pero estaba dispuesta a declararme. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara y tenía todas las papeletas que ocurriera. Además de que tú eras un chico muy popular y deseado por un montón de chicas en el instituto y en cambio yo era una empollona que se pasaba todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca.

Cuando lo iba hacer se puso a llover y nos tuvimos que refugiar en esta habitación. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba y tú solo te preocupabas de que había solo una cama y que dormiríamos juntos. Fufufufu. Un rayo cayó cerca nuestra asustándome. Zoro lo percato y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizándome y en ese momento Zoro me beso en los labios pasando lo que paso.

Deseaba tanto volver a esos tiempos donde no habías heredados la empresa de tu padre y que tu sueño era convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo y yo te iba ver todos los días entrenar y te curaba las heridas. Cambiaste cuando tu padre murió hace un año y heredaste esa maldita empresa y dejante a un lado tú sueño y te engañabas que tu sueño era que la empresa triunfara para que tu padre estuviera orgulloso de ti. ¿Por qué tanto engaños?

Desde entonces hemos estado juntos y esta habitación ha sido testigos de tantos acontecimientos felices de mi vida. Mi aniversario, mi luna de miel… todo. Ahora estoy aquí para dar fin donde todo empezó. Mañana a primera hora me iría del país. Desaparecería para siempre. Se me hacía duro marcharme así, porque echaría de menos a Luffy, Nami y su hijo. Echaría de menos ir al hospital para visitar a Law y Chopper. Echare de menos ir al Baratie y comer la comida de Sanji ministras escuchaba la música de Brook de acompañamiento. Echare de menos a Franky y a Usopp y sus bromas.

Los echarían muchos de menos, pero ahora mismo quería rehacer mi vida y sé que aquí no podría por él. Pero sonaba bien eso de irme a Estados Unidos o España incluso Japón y dejar mi trabajo odiaba. Daba igual el destino, solo me preocupaba el final.

Me lance a la cama revotando mi móvil. No quería llorar más. Llevo aquí unas dos horas, deberían ser las nueve de la noche, eso era lo que marcaba mi móvil. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Nami para informar de la situación. Ella comprendió todo y casi sale disparada para cargarse a mi ex. Por suerte Luffy y yo le pudimos controlar. No quería ser cómplice de asesinato.

Revise mi móvil por si tenía un mensaje o una llamada. No había nada. Tan poco le importaba. Sonaba estúpido si decía que deseaba que Zoro me llamara o me enviará un mensaje preocupado de donde estaba o algo parecido, aunque le colgara después, pero por lo menos saber que si seguía importándole. Si sonaba estúpido, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que me había ido. Soy patética. Deseaba una señal de que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Deje el móvil en la mesilla cargándose, mañana sería un día muy duro. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, estaba cansada y la ducha me había relajado un poco. Esperaba que pudiera dormir tranquilamente y que ningún rayo me despertara.

Me faltaba poco para dormirme, pero unos golpes en la puerta resonaron en la habitación obligándome abrir los ojos un poco somnolienta. Seguro por las horas, seria la dueña del piso que me traía la cena, pero ahora mismo no tenía apetito, ni siquiera la comida de Sanji me haría revivir mi apetito.

Lo más lógico sería ignorarla y seguir durmiendo pero no podía porque no quería hacerle ese feo y más porque siempre se había comportado muy bien conmigo cuando veníamos aquí.

Fui descalza saboreando el frio del suelo, me hacía sentir que un seguía viva en este mundo tan cruel.

Me arrepentí en seguida de abrir la puerta, no era la dueña. Delante de mis narices se encontraba la persona que amaba y por desgracia, aunque intentara engañarme, seguía amando.

-Zoro…-pronuncie asombrada. Nunca me imaginé que fuera él. Observe en estado en shock que estaba mojado y en su mano sostenía un casco. Había venido hacia aquí en moto para verme. No quería ilusionarme porque ya no creo en nada.

Cuando pude reaccionar intente cerrar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero él me lo impidió con su brazo entrando en la habitación de forma brusca. Le fulmine con la mirada enfada, no tiene derecho a venir aquí. En ese momento no pensé como me había localizado, porque ahora tenía una lucha interna. Lanzarme y besarle o abofetearle.

La respuesta de esa pregunta la recibí cuando Zoro de un simple movimiento me agarro de la cintura y me beso con desesperación. La tentación de besarle era incontrolable, quería ceder a su beso y las caricias que me hacía en la espalda, lo deseaba desde hace tiempo. Pero en ese momento recordé el motivo de por qué estaba aquí. Él no pararía hasta conseguir que le correspondiera, por eso le aparte de mí y le abofeteé con todas las fuerzas y rabia que tenía en mi cuerpo dejándole la marca de mi mano en su mejilla.

Mis ojos escocían, quería llorar. Que se creía que por un beso todo se iba a solucionar, que le perdonaría su infidelidad, por un puto beso. Yo no era el segundo plato de nadie. Si quería que me acostara con él porque su amante le había dicho que no, lo tenía muy complicado. Que se fuera con la otra.

Cuando reacciono intento sujetarme y volverme a besar pero yo me oponía a él. No quería sus acaricias, ni su voz y menos sus labios. No quería que me tocara.

-Robin…- intentaba abrazarme desesperadamente, pero se lo negaba. No había sufrido lo suficiente.

-No me toque…-le aparte dando un paso atrás.-Lárgate de aquí.

-Robin solo quiero hablar contigo. – las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-No quiero escucharte.- le lance un cojín que tenía al lado mío.-Vete con tu secretaria.

-Robin no es lo que parece. Yo te…

-No lo digas. Ya no te creo…

La ira y el dolor me cejaban los sentidos, que no sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer esa locura. Yo andaba hacia atrás llorando y encarándole hasta que llegue a la ventana y la abrí. Rápidamente sentí la lluvia y el viento helador en mis huesos. No tarde ni segundo y me puse de pie, con cuidado de no caerme, en la barandilla del balcón. Si me tiraba no moriría pero tendría consecuencias muy graves, como partirme los huesos, quedar paralitica o estar en una silla de rueda, romperme la columna vertebral, abrirme la cabeza y perder la memoria. Eso último sonaba muy bien.

-¡NO DES UN PASO MAS O ME TIRO!-me agarre a la barandilla, estaba de puntillas y a la mínima caería.

-No lo hagas…bájate de ahí.- extendió su mano caminando hacia mí con intención de salvarme de hacer una locura.

-Antes de saltar quiero saber el por qué.

-¿El porqué de qué?-enarco una ceja de no entender nada pero sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

-¿Por qué me has engañado con tu secretaria…?- respire hondo de aquí ahora sería duro y quien decidiera si debía tirarme al vacío o no. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. No tenía miedo a la muerte, siempre había estado presente en mi vida desde que era una niña pequeña que solo quería que alguien me quisiera y me abrazara.

-Yo no te he engañado.- parecía decir la verdad. Sus ojos no me mentía y eso me confundió un poco.

-No mientas. Os vi.- empecé a moverme por que poco a poco perdía el equilibrio a causa de que el viento era muy fuerte.- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- no recibí respuestas.- En estos cuatro meses…- no recibí respuesta…- Sabes lo que he deseado que en estos cuatro meses de que llegaras a casa y que me dieras un abrazo o un beso. Saber de qué me querías…- el empezó a cercarse peligrosamente a mi.- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!-grite.- No sabes lo que he sufrido estos meses…no lo sabes por qué estaba con esa víbora…

En ese momento, perdí el equilibrio, caía al vacío dispuesta a reunirme con mis seres queridos, pero alguien me agarro de la mano y con fuerza me saco de una muerte segura.

-¡ROBIN!

En menos de un segundo estaba cayendo al vacío y ahora estaba entre los brazos de Zoro que me abrazaba con fuerza como que si no quisiera que me escapara de él. Empecé a llorar, me daba igual. Casi hacia una estupidez por guiarme por mi instinto.

Por qué me sentía tan segura en sus brazos. Apreté su chaqueta con fuerza, temblaba por el frio pero realmente temblaba por los nerviosa y la adrenalina que me recorría por las venas.

-¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué me engañaste?- repetía ocultando la cabeza en el pecho del peliverde. Le amaba joder.

El acariciaba mi espalda intentando tranquilizar, pero a mí me ponía más nerviosa, iba a ceder. Y eso me aterrorizaba.

-Lo siento mujer, por no a ver estado contigo en estos meses, no quería hacerte daño. –su voz sonaba sincera.

Llore más fuerte pensado de que me iba a decir de que todo era cierto y de que ya no me quería y que me iba a pedir el divorcio dejándome sola.

-Es verdad que Tashigi me beso. –por qué me lo recuerda. Quería dañarme más. –Pero está loca. Ella está enamoraba de mi desde hace tiempo y yo por imbécil no me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, no tenía ni idea, sabes lo idiota que soy en esas cosas. – Cada vez iba descubriendo la luz en el túnel.- Hace unos dos meses me drogo para que me acostara con ella.

-¿Qué?- salí de mi escondite para encararle. Estaba loca esa mujer, por favor deseaba que me dijera la continuación. Me tapo con la manta que estaba encima de la cama, para que no cogiera un constipado. Siempre cuidaba de mí. Sonreí mentalmente.

Le odiaba a muerte pero le agradecí por el gesto. De su chaqueta saco un folio un poco mojado pero que se podía leer perfectamente. Era una prueba de análisis de sangre que le pertenecía a él y ponía que había consumido una gran cantidad de drogas y que podía haber muerto. Zoro no era un drogadicto, un alcohólico puede, pero eso no, le conocía perfectamente.

-No llegamos a costarnos pero al día siguiente me encontré en el hospital. Puedes preguntárselo a Law y Chopper.- porque no me había dicho nada de eso. Dios ahora me sentía mal.-La despedí de inmediato, pero ella no acepto que la rechazara.-oculto su cabeza en mi hombro aspirando mi ahora. Siempre me decía que era el mejor aroma que había olido es su vida y a mí me ocurría lo mismo con su aroma metal que ni siquiera la lluvia había camuflado.- Unos días después se presentó a la oficina a decirme que si no salía con ella acabaría haciéndote daño. Al parecer tenia influencias relacionado con las drogas y armas. - ahora el empezó a llorar, le veía a los ojos y no me mentía. –Estos días he estado ocupado por eso, porque he estado hablando con Aokiji para detenerla y lo hemos conseguido.-llore todo había sido un mal entendido. Sentí como si un peso de encima hubiera desaparecido. –Siento haberte hecho sufrir estos meses por mi culpa y decirte que estaba trabajando, aunque eso era verdad. No he parado estos meses trabajando en la empresa y buscando pistas para detener a esa mal nacida. –deshizo el abrazo y se puso de pie cogiendo el casco de la moto. No podía salir con este tiempo. Acabaría matándose. Tarde unos segundos en analizar la situación, cuando quise darme cuenta Zoro ya estaba en la puerta casi llorando. Se hacia el fuerte porque su orgullo no le permitía expresar ese sentimiento por fuera. –Si me pides el divorcio lo entenderé. Adiós. – se despidió en un susurro.

Se marchó de allí mirándome por última vez. No sabía que sentir, que hacer. Odiarle por mentirme o salir corriendo y abrazarle porque me había salvado de una loca psicópata. Por última vez deje que mi impulso me dominara. Rápidamente corrí hacia el hombre que amaba y le alcance.

-Zoro.- él se giró y yo aproveche para abrazarle en medio del pasillo y el giro sobre sí mismo.-Lo siento por ser tan tonta, creía que me habías engañado con otra, que no me amabas, que no yo…-me interrumpió con un beso en los labios que no dude en corresponderlo. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Nunca pienses eso. – sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi dedo índice. Era mi anillo de alianza. Quede en shock.-Te amo, mujer.-me confeso y me volvió a besar. Le amaba, porque dude por un segundo de él. Todo había sido un mal entendido.

-Yo también te amo, Espadachín.

Le cogí de la mano y le lleve a nuestra habitación. Donde todo comenzó y donde era mágico donde mirabas. Se acercó a mí para besarme apasionadamente. No me separaría de esos labios nunca más.

Miro el reloj del teléfono que sonaba de su bolsillo. Seguramente que sería del trabajo. Adiós a nuestro momento romántico. Tendría que acostumbrarme. Era lo malo de compartir con un empresario tan importante como mi marido. Él lo observo un segundo para caminar hacia la ventana… y tirar el móvil por la ventana. No me lo podía creer. No me dio tiempo en articular por que unos labios carnosos y aditivos se apoderaron de los míos.

-¿Pero qué…

-Mientras venia hacia aquí hice unas llamadas. Me he tomado una semana entera de vacaciones para dedicarle a la chica con gafas y aparatos de dientes que amo.-quise llorar en serio había hecho eso por mi.- Además ahora no tengo secretaria y me preguntaba si querías el puesto.- era una gran oportunidad, asentí. Odiaba mi trabajo así que lloraría mucho por ello, si claro. Miro el reloj de la habitación que marcaba las 23:59 -Aun llego a tiempo…-no entendí a lo que se refería.- Feliz aniversario, mujer. – y me volvió a besar. Añoraba tanto sus besos y acaricias.

Y lo que debía ocurrir paso. Me hizo el amor toda la noche hasta que caíamos exhaustos. Nos cogimos con ganas. Él siempre me hacía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Desde ese día todo volvió a la normalidad. Pasábamos más tiempo junto, nos veíamos todos los días y sabíamos separar lo de la vida personal y profesional, aunque algunas veces nos tratábamos como unos adolescentes. Por lo menos así podía controlar a las víboras que intentaban ligar con mi chico. Fufufufu. Tashigi ahora está en la cárcel con su pandilla. Como decía Zoro estaba en una banda de narcotraficantes y que intento drogarle porque le había rechazado. Y parecía maja. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Zoro volvió a su entrenamiento de kendo y yo le iba apoyar, no me perdía ninguno. Quedábamos con los chicos, salíamos juntos.

Nuestras vidas habían mejorados y yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero ahora yo tengo un problema. Que no sé cómo decir a mi marido, también mi jefe, que tengo que pedirle la baja por maternidad. Fufufu.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? Quería hacer algo nuevo, pero creo que ha sido muy predecible el final. Vosotros opináis pero me ha costado un éxito escribir este capítulo, por el simple motivo de que quería hacer algo nuevo. A Zoro no le iba a poner como alguien infiel y menos que se fuera con Tashigi. No me cae bien, no por el hecho de que se parezca a Kuina sino que no me gusta su actitud. No quiero que nadie se enfade por esto, es una opinión mía, yo respeto a todo el mundo, solo que no la trago, lo siento.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic que hace tiempo quería hacer, siempre me ha dado el gusanillo de poner a Zoro y a Robin como un matrimonio y que Zoro haga lo imposible para defender a lo que más quiere en el mundo que es ella. Por eso que ahora he matado el gusanillo. Lo siento si alguien esperaba lemmon pero desde el principio no lo iba a poner porque he perdido práctica y no me sale ninguno.**_

 _ **Espero vuestro review. Y tardare un poco en publicar los demás fic que estoy un poco atareada en estas vacaciones. Bss y abrazos para todos.**_

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW.**_

 _ **-Dnymp:**_ Si, me da mucha pena la verdad y por desgracia pasa en la vida actual que por culpa del trabajo o de los estudios no podemos estar con las personas que quieres o puedes pasar más tiempo con ellos. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Gracias por tu review creía que a nadie le iba a gustar, pero al parecer me equivoque. Un beso y un abrazo.

 _ **-Last:**_ Gracias por tu review, quería que fuera muy triste y lo que pudiera sentir cualquier persona en esa situación, al parecer me he acercado. Espero no haberos traicionado por este capítulo, pero es que no veo a Zoro siendo infiel. Es Zoro, por dios. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso y un abrazo.

 _ **-Guest:**_ Lo siento por déjate sin palabras. Espero que te guste más este. Un beso y un abrazo. __


End file.
